


Fate

by kopi_luwak, SvtAlien



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #TAKABURC, M/M, maaf bikin asin, versi telat dua hari #cry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvtAlien/pseuds/SvtAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebab keduanya tahu mereka disatukan oleh takdir dan akan dipisahkan oleh takdir pula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: EXO punya SM Entertainment. Personilnya punya Tuhan. Untung yang kami dapatkan di fanfiksi ini hanyalah lestarinya arsip OTP.  
>  **warning: broken relationship, maaf bikin asin**
> 
> **note:** SvtAlien-ssi, terima kasih kerja kerasnya menulis buat starting wave /o/ saya minta maaf banget terlambat, karena sepanjang juli ini kejadian-kejadian parah membayangi. maaf banget ya :') maaf juga kalo ini akhirnya bikin asin, saya lagi suka sama genre beginian orz :')

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku, hyung. Tidak akan pernah."

"Aku bahagia bisa berada di sisimu. Selamanya."

.

.

.

Mencintai itu sulit, kalau kautanya Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti memakan sebuah permen yang kau tidak pernah ketahui rasanya seperti apa. Awalnya manis. Kemudian pahit. Asin. Asam. Tapi kau akan terus memakannya sampai kau akhirnya merasakan rasa yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa itu bisa saja berupa rasa yang  begitu enak hingga lidahmu ingin merasakannya. Bisa juga rasa itu menjadi rasa yang sangat kaubenci, hingga kau tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Lalu kau kemudian menyadari permen itu akan habis. Kau akan memakan permen itu dengan perlahan. Sangat perlahan karena kau tidak ingin ini semua berakhir.

.

.

"Hyung, pakaianmu kuletakan di sini ya."

Itu Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun yang tinggal seapartemen dengannya. Ia bekerja sebagai karyawan magang sambil kuliah di universitas favorit di kota ini. Berparas tampan. Otak cemerlang. Orang-orang tentunya mengatakan ia akan mempunyai masa depan yang cemerlang jika mengetahui riwayat hidup pemuda itu.

"Iya."

Itu Baekhyun. Pemuda manis yang tinggal seapartemen dengan kekasihnya. Seorang pelayan bar yang  terkadang mengisi siangnya dengan melakukan pekerjaan kasar yang tidak membutuhkan kepintaran tinggi. Ia tidak kuliah. Kenapa? Karena memang tidak ingin. Baginya itu akan sia-sia dan hanya akan membuang uang.

Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang hidup dengan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang bisa ia nikmati, sedangkan Baekhyun adalah pemuda yang hidup tanpa tujuan. Ia hidup karena ia belum mati.

Keduanya terlihat seperti dua pribadi yang begitu berbeda bagaikan air dan minyak. Masa depan mereka seolah tak berada di jalur yang sama.

"Hyung," Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah berbaring di atas kasur seraya memeluk bantal, tempat ia menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Hem." sahut Baekhyun, masih tak bergeming dari posisinya meskipun ia sebenarnya merasa geli dengan sentuhan secara tak langsung yang ia terima dari hembusan nafas Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Meski begitu, keduanya tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Baekhyun menghisap benda panjang berukuran kecil di mulutnya kemudian mengeluarkan asapnya perlahan. Chanyeol datang dengan handuk di kepalanya. Menghampiri Baekhyun di balkon kamar mereka lalu memeluk pinggang pemuda itu. Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya ketika Chanyeol menidurkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Kau berat."

"Dan kau berlebihan, hyung."

"Hmm..."

Sekumpulan asap keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Kau tidak berat, tapi beban lain yang kau miliki membuatmu terasa begitu berat di pundakku."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh sang kekasih perlahan, mencium bibir hangat pemuda dingin itu lalu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Maka kau cukup menghilangkan beban itu."

Tapi itu tidak segampang mengatakannya, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun memiliki beberapa ketakutan.  
Satu, ia takut jika misal ia harus hidup sampai delapan puluh tahun.

.

.

Park Chanyeol menopang dagu, dan mengerjapkan mata. Terlihat bingung, karena konsep tidak ingin hidup lama untuk mahasiswa dengan masa depan terjamin adalah suatu hal yang berada di awang-awang; tidak dapat dikomprehensi dengan benar, jadinya ia malah bertanya dengan nada yang sudah pasti konyol, “Kenapa?”

“Ooh, kau mahasiswa dengan masa depan cerah sudah tidak akan mengerti,” Byun Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa tetapi berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, “Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika orang berpendidikan rendah tanpa keluarga sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi? Terlunta-lunta? Atau mencari panti jompo? Yang benar saja.”

Yang terakhir itu adalah pilihan yang benar menurut Chanyeol (dan mayoritas orang), tetapi Baekhyun sayangnya tidak setuju. Entah dengan alasan apa.

“Kalau begitu aku akan menjagamu sampai akhir nanti,” tidak terduga raut Chanyeol ini serius.

Baekhyun mengawang. Ia teringat temannya, Luhan, yang sekarang pasti sedang menyuntikkan morfin akibat dulunya tergantung oleh iming-iming yang sama.

Sebagai sarana diplomasi ia tersenyum tipis, sangat bukan dia, “Aku harap seperti itu.”

.

.

Dua, ia takut jika hanya Chanyeol yang mencintainya.

.

.

“Aku mencintaimu,” begitu kata Chanyeol yang selalu mengakhiri permainan gitarnya dengan kata-kata yang lembut, sampai-sampai Baekhyun sering sekali merasa seperti tertangkap basah mencuri gula-gula dari toples ketika saatnya untuk tidur. “Baekhyun-hyung, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu meninggalkanku, _Hyung_ , tidak akan pernah bisa.”

Baekhyun ingin membalas namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan untuk pria berstatus kekasihnya ini; pada akhirnya, ia membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat dengan Park Chanyeol berada di atasnya, tidak peduli itu akan membuatnya sesak napas.

“Aku akan menyakitimu, Chanyeol,” ia membalas dengan netra di awang-awang.

Bersyukurlah (atau sayangnya) Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak peka, justru malah menukasnya dengan kata-kata yang membuat kalimatnya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak relevan, “Asal aku bisa terus bersamamu, _Hyung_ , apa pun akan aku—“

Kalimatnya terhenti dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di hidung.

Byun Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran, “Baiklah, aku menyayangimu juga.”

— _not in a way you wish i were._

.

.

Berlawanan dengan pemahaman ideal orang-orang, Baekhyun tidak suka pergi ke klub malam. Tentu bukan karena dia benci bersosialisasi atau bagaimana, tetapi itu karena ia harus menyimpan uangnya dengan baik apalagi tempat ini adalah tempatnya bekerja.

Tetapi terkadang ia menyimpan ketidaksukaannya dan berjalan dengan penuh gaya saat bukan _shift_ nya—apalagi karena sahabatnya yang bekerja (bersamanya) di sana, Kim Jongdae, sering memintanya untuk menemaninya minum barang satu dua malam—sayangnya ia seringkali menyesal. Barangkali ia harus cari serabutan malam di pabrik lain kali.

“Baek, mukamu jangan kusut-kusut dong,” Jongdae menyodorkan segelas kahlua yang langsung ditenggaknya, “Hei, sini kukenalkan pada teman Kris Wu yang suka ke sini, aku dan dia juga kenal sih meski tidak dekat-dekat amat.”

“Kau selalu begitu.”

“Memang,” Jongdae mengangkat bahu, “Lihat cowok yang main gitar tidak jelas di sudut itu? Dia temanku, coba kaudekati dan hibur dia. Dia habis sakit hati, lho.”

“Dae, aku bukan lelaki penghibur.”

“Dia jeruk makan jeruk, kok.” Baekhyun mendadak tak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya ini bisa berkata begitu dengan mudah.

Namun Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak, lebih karena ia tidak terlalu  suka melihat orang terlarut dalam kesedihan.

“Hai, kau teman Kris Wu, bukan, aku Byun Baekhyun.”

Ia suka melihat wajah terkejut (dalam artian baik) lelaki itu.

.

.

Itu tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

“Baekhyun-hyung, coba kaukatakan jika kau mencintaiku.”

“Jika kau mencintaiku?”

“Hyung!”

Park Chanyeol semacam merengek dan Baekhyun setengah suka setengah merasa bersalah.

(Lelakinya berubah menjadi sebuah permen yang rasanya ia benci, sampai-sampai ia ingin segera membuangnya namun ia tidak sampai hati. Baekhyun terlalu menyayanginya (bukan dalam artian itu).)

“Chanyeol kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri terus-terusan.”

“Aku sudah bilang jika hanya berada di sisimu aku sudah bahagia, Baekhyun-hyung.”

“Kau tipe yang memuja hubungan konsensual, bagaimana jika aku bilang aku sudah muak denganmu?”

“Mengapa?”

“Kau tidak sadar?” Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi, “Kita air dan minyak. Hubungan seperti ini akan gagal, Park Chanyeol.”

Tetapi lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya sekepala itu rupanya tidak mau kalah, dengan memeluknya lebih erat, karena orang bilang pelukan erat akan membuat orang luluh. “Kalau begitu salahku di mana, biar aku bisa membetulkannya, jangan begini, _Hyung_.”

Ia menghela napas panjang.

“Kau sempurna, Chanyeol, aku saja yang buta.”

.

.

“Mukamu kusut sekali,” selarik suara layaknya gita menembus gendang telinga dan rasa dingin menusuk menjalari pipinya. Ia menoleh keras, rupanya seseorang menempelkan soda kalengan di pipinya. Ia menghela napas malas; siapa orang ini, aku tidak kenal.

Akhirnya ia memalingkan muka, “Oh, ya?”

“Coba tersenyum.”

Ada yang membuat sesuatu dalam kepalanya mendidih. “Aku selalu tersenyum seperti orang idiot—dan lagi, seharusnya kau yang banyak tersenyum.”

“Ternyata aku sedang menginjak ranjau darat,” ia terkekeh, tetap dingin meskipun sepertinya ia mencoba bersahabat, “Sepertinya kita baru pertama bertemu, Park Chanyeol dari Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis.”

Ia menaikkan alis heran, “Ya?”

“Fakultas Kedokteran. Do Kyungsoo, salam kenal.”

(tangan yang ia genggam rasanya beku.)

.

.

Selama ini Chanyeol pikir mereka akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

“Baekhyun-ssi kau bekerja di sini, ternyata,” Chanyeol melambai seraya tersenyum lebar saat ia temukan Baekhyun balas melambai, lalu melayangkan pertanyaan setelah memesan segelas _affogatto_ , “Kenapa aku baru lihat, ya?”

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tetapi langsung menjawab saat segelas pesanan sudah berada di tangan, “Aku baru mulai bekerja di sini, kok. Itu bosku,” menunjuk ke arah sudut.

Mengobrol dengannya pun mudah, entah mengapa Park Chanyeol selalu menemukan berbagai macam topik yang dapat diutas hingga ujung oleh lelaki yang rupanya lebih tua setahun darinya itu—tidak kelihatan karena pendek, godanya, dan dibalas oleh pukulan ringan dengan buku menu.

.

.

Pernyataan impulsif dan dia tidak merasa malu untuk itu.

“Baekhyun-hyung, mau berkencan denganku?”

Mungkin sama terbawa suasana, “Baiklah.”

.

.

Chanyeol menemukan _Hyung_ nya ini tertawa-tawa sendiri, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jadi Chanyeol kadang malah berpikir asal apakah lelakinya ini sehat.

“Apa yang kautertawakan, Baekhyun-hyung?” tanyanya seraya menopang dagu, memerhatikan Baekhyun yang kemudian melangkah mengangkat jemuran.

Dijawab asal, “Kamu.”

“ _Ya_!”

“Memang kamu,” lontarnya, “Karena kamu idiot yang lucu.”

.

.

“Mengapa kau menginginkannya, _Hyung_.”

Park Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, sementara Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan kini, hanya sanggup berpikir tentang apakah yang ia lakukan itu benar.

“Kamu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Yeol,” ia mengalihkan pandangan, “Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang pantas kaudapatkan.”

Yang ia lakukan adalah memeluknya seerat mungkin. “Tetapi hanya berada di sisimu—“

“—kamu bahagia. Aku tahu, tetapi kamu tidak bisa hidup denganku selamanya.”

“Tapi aku mencintaimu.”

Ia tersenyum getir, “Karena itulah kau harus meninggalkanku secepatnya.”

.

.

_Suatu hari,_

_‘aku mencintaimu’ dibalas dengan kalimat yang sama._

_(tetapi tidak dalam waktu yang sama)_

.

.

Byun Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung setelahnya, untuk alasan yang terlambat ia sadari.

.

.

_My head’s underwater, but I’m breathing fine_.

Park Chanyeol menyanyikannya dengan suara serak, bahkan permainan gitarnya terasa sangat sumbang. Dia memang selalu bersuara seperti karung diseret (kata Yifan yang menjengkelkan), tetapi itu tidak jauh dari kenyataan dan ia seperti hendak meraung.

Putus cinta itu sesakit ini.

“Kau tidak akan baik-baik saja,” selarik suara laiknya gita menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Do Kyungsoo, dengan postur yang mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun-hyung dan netra bulat yang bahkan lebih darinya, tapi dia baru mengenalnya selama lima hari dan satu-satunya kesan yang Park Chanyeol miliki untuknya adalah dingin, buktinya ia mengatakannya dengan wajah datar dan tenang sembari menyedot susu cokelat dalam kemasannya. “Kau tenggelam, dan kau akan _mati_. Kau jelas tidak akan baik-baik saja.”

Ia sedang tidak bernafsu untuk memasang senyum, “Selama ini aku baik-baik saja tenggelam. _Hell_ , kupikir aku baik-baik saja.”

Tidak pernah terpikir darinya Baekhyun akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

“Kau tidak akan semengenaskan ini jika kau baik-baik saja.”

“Ya,” Park Chanyeol benar-benar jengkel, ia sudah tahu itu dan diberikan fakta yang ia telah sadar tentangnya berkali-kali itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia sayang reputasi sebagai orang yang akan tertawa seperti pandir di saat susah tetapi ia tidak sayang orang menjengkelkan. “Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan itu.”

Do Kyungsoo memandangnya lebih lama, kemudian tertawa. “Apa yang akan kulakukan? Tentu saja akan menarikmu ke permukaan. Lalu membuang semua air yang terminum. Atau kalau perlu dengan napas buatan.”

Sederhana, tetapi Chanyeol tergugu.

Tidak tahu juga mengapa Kyungsoo langsung menyambutnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

.

.

_(_ air dan minyak tidak akan pernah bersatu _)_

_._

_._

“Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun, hentikan minum atau kau akan mati!”

Baekhyun tahu jelas jika kepalanya terasa ringan tapi berkunang-kunang dan dia ada di dalam batasnya, tetapi dia belum pingsan, maka dari itu dia terus memaksa tubuhnya untuk meminum racun lagi dan lagi, peduli setan dengan efek samping.

Ia terus mengasihani Chanyeol yang mencintainya tanpa ia membalas sedikit pun, tetapi sedetik setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya ia langsung terjebak dalam penyesalan yang hebat. Ternyata itu selalu ada, perasaannya untuk Chanyeol. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk orang yang selalu ia kasihani.

“Tidak peduli. Jongdae, ambilkan lagi satu untukku yang menyedihkan,” ia mulai melantur, tetapi rasanya sadar.

Dia hanya tidak sadar Jongdae mulai menukar sampanye dengan air putih sejak memperingatinya dan menghentikan menambah daftar tagihan dalam _bill_.

“Chanyeol orang yang baik,” Jongdae menopang dagu dan menyebutkan akar masalah sahabatnya.

“Itu benar.”

“Chanyeol punya masa depan cerah.”

“Hanya orang hilang akal yang mengatakan Chanyeol akan mengemis jika sudah tua nanti.”

“Nah itu kau tahu, lalu mengapa dia kauputuskan?”

“Aku pikir aku sudah tidak mencintainya.”

Harusnya Kim Jongdae sudah mengangkat tangan soal sahabatnya yang eksentrik ini, atau harusnya mumpung masih tidak terlalu tua dia masih bisa mendaftar untuk sarjana agar otaknya dapat sedikit diperbaiki, tetapi akhirnya Kim Jongdae berakhir mendengarkan curahan hatinya lagi dan lagi.

“Kau bodoh, Baek,” ujarnya seraya menambahkan segelas air putih lagi yang segera ditandaskan Byun Baekhyun yang tidak sadar itu bukan alkohol, atau sudah tidak ambil pusing soal apa yang ia minum. Bisa jadi Jongdae memberinya obat nyamuk cair dan itu akan diminum Baekhyun tanpa tanya-tanya apa pun.

Baekhyun mendengus. “Kau sudah tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, Dae.”

“Lalu rencanamu apa?”

“Mati.”

“Baekhyun!”

“Apa?” ia balas menatap tajam. “Aku serius.”

“Manusia masih ada tujuh miliar.”

“Tapi Park Chanyeol hanya satu.”

“Kim Jongdae juga hanya satu,” Jongdae tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun meringis. “Oh, kau menyukaiku.”

“Dan kau bodoh baru sadar saat kuberitahu.”

Tidak tahu siapa yang mulai, tetapi mereka berciuman dalam dengan Jongdae menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengangkatnya, sementara Baekhyun menarik kemejanya, bertukar napas dan liur hingga pasokan oksigen nyaris berada di titik nadir.

Mereka melepaskan diri dengan terengah-engah—memang dua orang yang frustasi dengan hal yang saling berlainan—tetapi itu Byun Baekhyun duluan yang terbahak, sepertinya bahkan sampai perutnya terasa sakit. “Astaga, Jongdae, aku berteman denganmu lebih dari lima belas tahun dan aku satu-satunya si pandir di sini. Tidak heran kausuka sekali berkata jika aku adalah seorang imbisil.”

Jongdae mengangkat bahu, sudah berhenti menganggapnya lucu. “Terserah padamu, tetapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk pindah hati buatku apalagi _timing_ ku menyatakan cinta seperti ini benar-benar tidak pada tempatnya. Kim Joonmyun lumayan oke, omong-omong.”

“Dokter bedah ternama itu?” Baekhyun mengangkat alis, “Kau akan ditendang langsung.”

“Dia sudah berkata kalau dia tertarik padaku saat mabuk kemarin.”

“Saat mabuk,” Baekhyun menirunya dengan ejekan tapi Jongdae mengabaikan, malah menyodorkan segelas minuman lagi.

“Itu, minum lagi.”

“Aku sudah tahu itu air,” ia mengangkat bahu, “Kau memang licik. Tapi kali ini aku harus mendapat bantuanmu. Aku tidak bisa menangisi Chanyeol selamanya.”

“Begitu baru Byun Baekhyun, Si Pandir yang Bersemangat untuk Hidup sekaligus Takut Hidup Lama.”

“Terserah, Tuan Kim.”

“Sama-sama, _Sayang_.”

.

.

_(_ tidak apa-apa, mereka sudah tahu takdir akan menyatu dan pisahkan mereka. _)_

_(_ jadi semua pasti baik-baik saja. _)_


End file.
